J'aime te détester
by Vertraymer
Summary: O.S. Chaque jour était comme un nouveau cauchemar. Et pourtant, pourtant, il était encore là. Prêt à le revivre, au moins encore une fois. A.U./A.H. OOC. RATED.


**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating :** Encore, et toujours, du _**mature**_, pour cause de **scènes **vaguement** explicites **ainsi qu'un **vocabulaire** peu châtié.

**Note : **J'tente de me réconcilier avec l'**Inspiration**. Ceci est une idée que j'ai eue il y a un bout de temps, basé sur un autre de mes **rêves** plus que bizarres, mais je l'avais laissée de côté, pensant y revenir plus tard. L'ennui c'st que ça s'est creusé un peu plus et depuis ça veut pas me laisser en paix, et vu que j'ai beau avoir envie d'écrire et encore plus d'updater, face au clavier mes mots s'envolent, so why not give this thing a go ? Même si j'ai aucune idée de comment j'm'en suis sorti face à ce thème, j'espère tout de même que le résultat final n'est pas trop horrible.

Je dis pas que c'est super compréhensible, mais ça me semble **cohérent** même si c'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, et bien plus court en fin de compte. Sinon, oui, j'aime faire réfléchir les gens qui me lisent, déscholée d'avoir un cerveau assez tordu.

La **musique** qui m'a inspirée : _Broken _par **Seether** - et oui, la version avec **Amy Lee **est très bien aussi.

Puis, oh, ai-je déjà dit que je vénère le cappuccino ? Nan ? Alors, allons-y, cappuccino, je t'aime. Voilà, ça s'est fait.

Et merci à **Anthony **que j'vais soûler à deux heures et demie pour lui dire que je suis nulle et que je sais pas écrire. J'suis sûre qu'il m'prend pour une folle quand j'lui raconte que j'ai les mots qui m'démangent dans les doigts, et que j'empathise trop avec mes personnages, mais il fait genre de comprendre. Bon après il m'empêche d'écrire, mais c'est une toute autre histoire.

**Enjoy**. ^_~

* * *

**J'aime te détester**

Rejetant les draps, je me précipitai à la fenêtre.

Ouverte ? Non, non. Fermée.

Je reculais de quelques pas. Tournais sur moi-même. Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Depuis quand l'étagère avait-elle bougée de place ?

Mes yeux tombèrent sur le lit défait dont je venais de m'extirper. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. J'étais sûre qu'en me couchant hier mes draps étaient blancs. Pas bleu clair. Je ne possédais même pas de draps de cette couleur.

Passant une main sur ma nuque, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure lorsque je m'aperçue que je n'étais plus seule. Je sursautai violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fous ici ? »

Son regard me fuyait avec expertise, papillonnant partout, des murs au bureau croulant sous des papiers dont je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils faisaient là. Puis, ce livre-là, je n'avais jamais acheté, même si je projetais de le faire. Ça devait être ma colocataire. Ah, cette Alice.

J'allais me planter devant lui, afin de l'obliger à me remarquer. Il continua à éviter ma vue. Je savais que je n'étais pas une beauté fulgurante, mais tout de même, il pouvait faire un effort. Après tout…

« Tu fiches _quoi _au juste chez moi ? Au milieu de la nuit ? »

Il remonta ses pupilles trop vertes jusqu'aux miennes, d'un terne marron.

« Habille-toi. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Non. Non. Non. Cependant, il m'avait bien semblée faire plutôt froid.

Craignant le pire, je baissai le regard. Je poussai un cri, me ruant sur les draps bleus qui n'étaient même pas à moi lorsque je pris en compte mon attirail. Qui ne se constituait qu'en tout et pour tout de mes sous-vêtements de la veill… Non. Je _savais_ que j'avais mis du vert. Pas du rouge. Certainement pas du rouge. Je haïssais le rouge. Trop sanguin, à mes yeux. Alors, quoi ?

Je relevai mon visage s'empourprant vers l'homme qui, loin d'avoir l'air surpris ou gêné, enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches.

« Sérieux, je… »

Cette fois, il me fixa durement.

« Habille-toi pour de vrai. Tu vas attraper la crève. »

Je resserrai les draps autour de mon corps. Oui, je savais que je n'étais pas belle et qu'il ne préférait ne pas avoir à subir la vision de mon corps dénudé, avec mes membres fluets et ma peau trop pâle, mais d'abord il n'avait rien à faire ici.

« C'est chez moi, et c'est ma chambre. Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres. »

Il se pinça la racine du nez. Une manie qui m'énervait. Il faisait toujours ça, comme si je l'exaspérais plus qu'il ne pouvait l'expliquer, qu'il prenait des pincettes pour converser avec moi. Ou même des gants ? Foutues pincettes, oui.

Tandis qu'il déplaçait sa main jusqu'à sa masse désordonnée de cheveux, je remarquais l'anneau scintillant à son doigt. Un poids me tomba dans l'estomac.

« Depuis quand tu es fiancé?

- Depuis que tu n'en as plus rien à foutre. »

Sa voix claqua, sèchement. Comme une gifle qu'il se retenait de m'asséner. Je me doutais qu'il se contenait de beaucoup de choses face à moi. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Une action ou deux de plus, et puis quoi ? Ses gestes et ses non-dits blessaient suffisamment, néanmoins ça ne changeait rien. Absolument rien.

« Rappelle-toi qu'on se hait. J'en ai jamais rien eu à _foutre_ de toi. »

Il se détourna alors, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Ses épaules se soulevèrent puis s'affaissèrent. Soupirant. Et oui, je n'étais qu'une gamine trop gâtée qui se gardait d'étrangler.

« Rendors-toi, Bella. »

Toujours sans se retourner, il franchit la porte. Pas un mot sur la raison de sa présence.

Puis, oui, après tout, c'était sûrement mieux. On en serait sans doute venus aux mains. Même si j'étais curieuse de savoir quelle femme était assez folle pour vouloir épouser un homme pareil. Certainement une jolie blonde écervelée.

Après, elle ne doit pas être aussi maigre que moi, avec des seins trop petits, ou des fesses trop grosses. Car après tout, il n'envisagerait de se marier qu'avec une fille aussi parfaite que lui. La perfection vue de ses critères bien entendu.

Il était loin d'être irréprochable, malgré tout ce qu'il croyait de lui-même. Il donnait un deuxième nom à l'arrogance. Et je le haïssais de toutes mes forces.

* * *

_« Tu devrais dormir. »_

_Elle se colle un peu plus contre son torse._

_« Tu devrais être chez toi. »_

_Il sourit, le nez dans ses cheveux. Son odeur, son odeur…_

_« Chez moi est là où tu es, ma belle. »_

_Tiraillant sur ses mèches, elle rapproche son visage du sien._

_« Qui espères-tu berner avec tes belles paroles ? »_

_Rieur, il la serre un peu plus contre lui, la couleur des draps contrastant gracieusement avec sa peau, ses longs cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller._

_Elle semble si frêle, fragile. Au moindre geste brusque, il risque de la briser. Elle, son essentiel._

_« Ma magnifique fiancée, qui d'autre ? »_

_Déposant un baiser dans son cou, elle relève ses grands yeux vers lui._

_« Personne d'autre, hein ? »_

_Il l'embrasse sur le front, son petit front où se trouve sa petite tête avec ses pensées trop compliquées pour lui. Mais après tout, elle a toujours été trop nébuleuse pour lui._

_« Personne d'autre, mon amour. »__

* * *

_

Alice battit des mains, cherchant à amplifier ses propos. C'était tout simplement ainsi qu'elle était, ma fabuleuse meilleure amie, ma très ordonnée colocataire, la chieuse de sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Alice, c'était tout ça à la fois. Et encore plus. Bien plus.

Les yeux exorbités d'Angela m'arrachèrent un ricanement que je masquais sous une sorte de toux discrète. Bien plus, bien plus.

Rétrécissant ses pupilles à de dangereuses fentes, Alice tourna son regard vers moi.

« Tu ris, mais et toi, Bella ? Raconte-nous donc ta première fois. »

Je manquais m'étouffer avec ma salive.

« Alice ! »

Angela m'écrasa l'orteil sous la table alors que ma meilleure amie haussait les sourcils.

« Aie ! Mais, elle n'a même pas eu lieue ! »

Un silence accueillit mes propos. Alice fronça le nez. Angela ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer :

« Comment ça ? »

Je secouai la tête, me mordant la lèvre.

« Je le saurai quand même si je l'avais fait. L'homme de ma vie a bien du retard. »

- Peut-être que tu l'as déjà trouvé… »

J'allais lui rétorquer de la fermer avec ses insinuations stupides lorsqu'Alice héla l'homme que je détestais encore plus qu'elle en ce moment.

Les mains dans les poches, il s'avança avec une lenteur calculée. Chaque pas devait lui coûter énormément. Il les faisait dans ma direction, après tout. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de notre table. Alice lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Joins-toi donc à nous, cher ami. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête dans leur direction. Avais-je mentionné que la politesse était son deuxième prénom ?

« Alice. Angela. »

Son regard me glaça sur place le temps d'une seconde.

« Bella. »

Ma réponse fut murmurée du bout des lèvres avec autant de hargne que possible.

« Cullen. »

Comment pouvait-on autant détester quelqu'un. Je n'étais même plus sûre de pourquoi je le haïssais. Je savais juste que cela faisait très longtemps que je le détestais.

Alice me sourit sournoisement.

« Alors, _Edward_, Bella ici présente vient de nous apprendre un fait des plus intéressants.

- Alice !

- Mais laisse-moi donc parler, Bella, toi qui es encore vier…

- Alice ! »

* * *

_Il enserre leurs doigts tandis qu'il donne un énième coup de rien, s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle._

_« Edwaaaard… »_

_Les gouttes se sueur perlent à son front. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Chaque fois est encore mieux, chaque fois il se dit qu'il ne peut pas l'aimer davantage, et pourtant…_

_Elle gémit plus fort, plantant ses ongles dans son dos. Comme si inconsciemment elle veut le marquer, montrer d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il n'est qu'à elle, à elle seulement. Ce qui est vrai, si vrai. Depuis le début il n'a été qu'à elle, elle avait beau le détester pour la façon dont il la regardait, la voulait, la désirait, et maintenant, maintenant…_

_Elle crie plus fort encore en jouissant. Cette fois il peut comprendre la profession de foi qu'elle récite entre les halètements de son prénom._

_« Je t'aime… »_

_Ses lèvres délaissent la peau où il vient de laisser un suçon, effleurant le lobe de son oreille._

_« Je… Je t'aime, uugh, aussi... »_

_Il la pénètre une dernière fois avant de se déverser en elle.__

* * *

_

Je me mis à foudroyer Alice du regard. On ne disait pas à son pire ennemi qu'on était inexpérimentée, bon sang. On ne lui parlait pas du tout de sa vie sexuelle même. Ou de son l'absence de vie sexuelle, en l'occurrence.

Il se contenta d'enfoncer ses poings plus loin encore dans les poches de son jean.

« Tu attends le mariage, Swan ? »

Un rire railleur m'érafla la gorge.

« Je compte pas me marier avant au moins mes trent… Quel jour est-on, déjà ? »

Mon cœur tambourina fortement tandis qu'une impression de malaise grandissait en moi. Pourquoi ne me souvenais-je pas de cette fichue date ?

« Ça te fait de la marge avant tes trente ans, Bella, ne t'en fais pas. »

Angela m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

Je lui répondis, la mâchoire crispée. Quel jour était-on, merde ?

Cullen eut un de ses sourires en coin.

« Ma sœur non plus ne se rappelle jamais de la date.

- Tu as une sœur ? »

J'éclatais de rire malgré moi, cette histoire de date à moitié oubliée.

« Pauvre fille, t'avoir comme frère ! »

* * *

_Il la pousse vers la voluptueuse blonde qui sirote tranquillement du champagne dans un coin éloigné du salon._

_« Rose, je te présente ma fiancée. »_

_- Enchantée. »_

_Sa sœur dépose lentement sa coupe, inspectant du regard la petite brune rougissante. Elle lui tend finalement sa main tandis qu'il roule des yeux face à son cinéma. Oui, c'est la grande sœur, oui il n'est que le petit frère. Et alors ?_

_Contre toute attente, Rosalie a un sourire chaleureux._

_« Ravie de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la fille qui a donné autant de fil à retordre à mon frère. »_

_Soulagée, elle rit alors qu'elles échangent un regard complice._

_« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le haïssais au départ. Surtout son sourire tout tordu ! »_

_Rose renifle avec dédain._

_« Oh, si, je t'assure que je peux. »_

_Il soupire, retirant sa main du dos de sa dulcinée._

_« Je vais chercher à boire. Veux-tu quelque chose, ô fiancée qui me haïssait ? »_

_Elles éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'il s'éloigne au grognant. Deux des filles les plus dangereuses du monde contre lui. Argh. Mais au moins, elles s'entendent sur un point commun.__

* * *

_

Alice me fit les gros yeux pour me prévenir d'arrêter de rire.

Je toussotai légèrement, rougissant. Il était vrai que c'était méchant.

« Hm. Mais ce doit sûrement être une très gentille fille, ta sœur. »

Cullen passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant. Oui, je l'énervais. Je savais. Mais il me détestait, je le détestais, nos joutes verbales en devenaient jouissives.

Un éclat attira mon regard, une oppression me comprimant subitement la poitrine.

« Cullen ? Tu as une bague de fiançailles, _toi_ ? »

Il hocha de la tête, l'air sombre.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire à son visage.

« Il existe donc une femme assez folle pour accepter de t'épouser ? »

Il se pinça les lèvres, visage fermé.

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Swan, oui. »

J'avalai de travers ma salive face à son regard furieux avant de me lever de ma chaise, plissant les rebords de ma jupe.

« Je vais y aller. Alice, Angela. Et bonne chance avec ta perle rare, Cullen. »

* * *

_Sa peau a un goût fruité. Il sait que c'est le savon. Elle ne met pas de parfum. Puis de toute façon, elle est incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'elle a fait du parfum qu'on lui a offert à Noël. Il titille à nouveau sa nuque avant de se décider à murmurer._

_« Il faut que tu arrêtes._

_- Quoi donc ? »_

_Penchée sur le côté, elle le regarde à travers ses cils tandis qu'il dessine la courbe de ses hanches, Il pose ses mains sur le bout de tissu recouvrant ses jambes._

_« De mettre ce genre de jupes. C'est franchement indécent. »_

_Mutine, elle hausse son tibia au-dessus de ses cuisses._

_« Oh, ça te gêne parce que j'en montre trop ? Ou pas assez ? »_

_Il réprime un grognement._

_« Tu te rends toujours pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Elle trace le contour de son oreille de sa langue avant de mordiller légèrement son lobe :_

_« Pas du tout. »_

* * *

_La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, elle dévale affolée, hurlant de toutes ses forces._

_« Edward ! Edward ! »_

_Il laisse tomber les pâtes dans l'évier. Comme si un quelconque repas peut importer quand la femme de sa vie rentre paniquée._

_Elle est adossée à la porte, les yeux hagards, le gardien de l'immeuble lui tenant le bras._

_Hochant la tête pour le remercier, il la prend dans ses bras. Se jurant une nouvelle fois de ne plus la laisser rentrer seule. Pas qu'elle l'écoute. Pas qu'elle l'écoute. Elle ne l'a jamais écouté, elle ne l'écoutera jamais. La foutue femme de sa vie. Nan, pas foutue, pas foutue. Pas encore. S'il vous plaît, pas encore._

_« Chut, je suis là, je suis là. »_

_L'entraînant dans l'appartement, il referme doucement la porte. Ne pas la brusquer, ne pas la brusquer._

_« Je comprends pas, je ne comprends pas, j'aurais _vu_, je fais ce chemin tous les jours… »_

_Il la sent trembler contre lui, trembler de tous ses membres alors qu'il trace des cercles dans son dos._

_« Où est passé… Où est passé l'arbre qu'il y avait à l'entrée de l'immeuble ? »_

_Il la serre plus fort contre lui. Ce putain d'arbre de merde qui a été coupé il y a cinq foutus mois._

_« Bella, mon amour… »_

_Chuchote dans son oreille des mots doux. Des petits riens qui vont la calmer._

_« Bella, Bella, Bella… »_

_Parce qu'il ne sait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Si fragile, la femme de sa vie._

* * *

_Il caresse sa joue avec application._

_« Je veux t'épouser. »_

_Elle se mord les lèvres, évite son regard._

_« C'est pas une bonne idée… »_

_Il peut sentir la sueur froide qui coule le long de son dos._

_« J'en ai rien à foutre de quoi que ce soit. »_

_Peu importe le reste. Il sait qu'il la veut, elle. Et même si ça implique de prendre avec tous ses problèmes, il n'en a rien à faire, mais carrément._

_Ses mains trépident sur son torse. Elle tente de les retirer mais il est plus rapide, les tient collées contre lui avec ses propres doigts. Elle doit entendre son cœur qui bat horriblement vite. Sûrement, le sien aussi bat vite._

_« Non, c'est vraiment pas… »_

_Menteuse, menteuse. Il le voit bien, chaque fois qu'elle tente de lui mentir la façon dont son corps se contorsionne, tendu. Fougueuse dans ses émotions, mais trop innocente pour son propre bien._

_« Dis-moi que tu veux pas, et on oublie. Je n'en parlerai plus jamais. »_

_Elle avait si peur du mariage, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il est ironique de penser qu'à ce jour, c'est surtout d'elle-même qu'elle a peur._

_« Réponds-moi. »_

_Il emboîte ses paumes contre le dos de ses mains, son pouce caressant la peau. Si fines, si petites… Il a l'impression qu'elle n'est faîte que de verre. Faîte sur mesure pour lui. Elle soupire._

_« Bien sûr que je veux, mais tu sais qu'il ne faut pas. Que ce n'est pas…»_

_Il l'interrompt d'une voix saccadée._

_« Putain, Bella. Un jour tu me hais. Le lendemain tu m'aimes. Et moi… Moi je suis là comme un con sans savoir sur quel pied danser parce que je sais jamais quand tes souvenirs de nous sont là, ou pas. »_

_Il soulève son visage vers le sien._

_« Je peux pas avoir au moins ça ? »_

_Elle déglutit péniblement._

_« C'est toi qui garde la bague. Je risque de la perdre. »_

* * *

Je me soulevai de mon lit, la tête tanguant affreusement.

Mais qu'avais-je donc fait hier ? Je ne buvais même pas. Ou très peu. Très rarement.

Sans prendre la peine de m'habiller - il n'y avait qu'Alice de toutes façons - j'allais jusqu'à la cuisine, chercher un verre d'eau.

Je poussai un cri en voyant la figure avachie sur mon canapé.

« Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que tu_ fous_ chez moi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, lentement.

« Tu étais fatiguée, Alice avait un truc de prévu donc je t'ai raccompagnée. »

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il cherchait une excuse plausible. Idiot.

« Tu as dit que tu prenais une douche mais tu n'es pas revenue. Je suppose que tu t'es endormie. »

Tournant ses yeux voilés vers moi, il se figea brusquement.

« Va te couvrir. »

Je baissai le regard vers mon short et mon débardeur. Forcément, ma peau trop pâle allait l'écœurer. Tant pis, il n'était pas chez lui.

L'ignorant superbement, j'embrassai du regard la bouteille d'eau à moitié vide, le paquet de chips ainsi que mes jaquettes de CDs étalés sur ma table basse, sourcil arqué.

« Je rêve, où tu t'es installé devant ma télé ? Mais te gêne surtout pas, fais comme chez toi. »

Il eut un de ses horribles sourires tordus.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je haïssais réellement cet homme. Poussant un soupir je me dirigeai à grands pas vers la cuisine. Qu'avait donc pensé Alice en lui demandant de me raccompagner ? Puis j'étais assez âgée pour rentrer toute seule, franchement.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Génial, il se prenait pour mon père maintenant. Sérieux, qu'avait fumé ma meilleure amie ?

« Chercher de l'eau.

- J'en ai. »

Je reniflai en revenant dans le salon, une nouvelle bouteille à la main.

« Oh s'il te plaît. Comme si j'allais boire quelque chose que tu as bu !

- On sait jamais. »

Il m'offrit l'un de ses sourires en coin qui m'agaçaient tant.

* * *

_« Vraiment ? Nous sommes fiancés ? Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de _toi_, Cullen ? »_

_Elle rejette sa tête en arrière, riant._

_Il la regarde, un mince sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, oui, elle le croit. Mais demain, demain…_

_Il secoue la tête. Laissons les tracas. Pour l'instant elle est là, et elle l'aime. Il n'en demande pas beaucoup plus. Et au fond, elle non plus._

* * *

Ceci est un **one-shot**. Alors, _**non**_, il n'y aura pas de suite. Je dis pas jamais, peut-être qu'un jour, j'en aurai envie, mais pas avant _très longtemps_. Parce que d'un, j'ai pleins de projets en cours ; de deux, je sais déjà que j'aurai pas le temps ; de trois, Inspiration j'te dénigrerai plus, reviiiiens !

Oui, je vais dormir. Ou pas.


End file.
